My Sweet Valentine
by AnimeWriterFreak
Summary: Saki is in a pickle. She's too scared to ask Mori to be her Valentine! Will this mission be a bust or happy miracle? Mori/oc Takashi/oc
1. Chapter 1

Breathe Saki. In...Out.

In...Out.

In-Aw, hell with it! I'm panicking! Ain't nobody got time for that.

Why am I panicking you ask? Well, I'm in a bit of a predicament.

It's Valentine's day and I don't have the guts to ask the boy I like to be my Valentine!

It's every girl's nightmare!

And who is this boy?

Would you believe me if I said it was Takashi Morinozuka, the Host Club's very own Wild Type?

Now do you understand? Yes? Okay.

Now, here's the real problem: How can I ask him when he's rejected every other girl who's asked him?

Through out the whole day, he's denied chocolates and sweets sent his way. What if the same thing happens to me?! I don't think my heart would take that kind of rejection.

Right now I'm near the rose maze looking out and trying to gain the courage to walk up to him, who was less than thirty feet away. This was one of the rare occasions when he was alone with Honey by his side.

_'You can do it Saki.'_ I cheered myself on.

Before I could change my mind, I found myself walking to Mori, hiding my present behind me.

He turned his head towards me, aware of my presence. I faltered in my steps but kept going. Can't go back now.

Stopping in front of him, I cleared my throat.

"Hi Mori." I greeted.

"Ah." He grunted.

"Um...I-I-I-nice weather we're having, huh?" Stupid! Who asks about the _weather?_

"Yeah."

I blushed at my future stupidity, shut my eyes closed and held the present in front of me.

"I know you've been rejecting other girls valentine chocolates, but I want be able to say at least I tried. Will you be my Valentine?" I said. The present was a small lion that was attached to a box of chocolates.

I kept my eyes closed, not daring to look at his face.

He was silent, and I feared the worst.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met with him smirking. It was a small one, but a smirk none the less.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mori grabbed the present and laced his fingers with mine. _'He'sholdingmyhand!'_

My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my face resembled a cherry.

"What...?"

He bent down to my level, and brushed his lips against my ear. "I thought you'd never ask." His deep voice rumbled.

If possible, my face turned into a fire hydrant.

Turning his head, he kissed my cheek then my lips.

The gears in my head took a while to process what was happening. _'Takashi Morinozuka...is kissing me.'_

Closing my eyes, I slipped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist.

Finally after a few minutes, we both broke apart, breathing hard.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He muttered as he leaned forward for another kiss.

I was happy to meet his lips again.

Looks like I had a sweet valentine after all.

* * *

A bit short, but I think it's sweet. This is a bit late, but happy valentine's day.

I hope you people had a great day with your loved ones.

If you're like me, who was lonely this year, instead of forever alone, we can all be together alone!

R & R

~A.W.F.


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate Kisses

"Hey Takashi." I greeted.

Takashi grunted in response and sat next to me. We were in the rose garden, relaxing and enjoying the spring breeze. We made it a habit to meet here when he finished his club activities.

Any other girl would be jealous at the fact that their boyfriend flirted with girls, but Takashi didn't exactly flirt with them.

Sitting and watching Honey isn't what I'd call it. So really, I had nothing to worry about.

I was still trying to get used to the fact that I was Takashi Morinozuka's girlfriend.

I never thought my silly crush on him would be recognized and I would be by his side.

Yet here I was.

He grabbed my hand and laced our hands together, his giant hands almost covering my small ones.

"Did everything go well today?" I asked, leaning against him.

"Hn. The twins were teasing Tamaki again."

I laughed. "Those two don't know when to stop do they?"

We talked for a few more minutes, in each other's arms.

"'Kashi?" He hummed in response. "Do you want a kiss?"

I felt him nod and before I knew it, his soft lips were on mine, moving gently with mine.

Biting my lower lip for entrance, I parted my lips allowing him to do as he pleased.

I could still taste the green tea he must have had in the club room.

Finally he pulled away, smirking at my flushed and dazed face.

"Um, while I enjoyed that kiss, I was talking about a Hershey's Kiss." I mumbled, smiling as I pulled out two Hershey kisses from my bag.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, then he chuckled. "Whoops." He opened one of them, bringing it to my mouth. I did the same to him and we both ate our chocolates.

Silently, we leaned forward and kissed with more passion and love we held for on another. The two of us tasting the sweet flavor on our tongues.

I'm beginning to love these chocolate kisses.

* * *

Hey guys! Another chapter for My Sweet Valentine!

I honestly wasn't going to continue this and just leave it as a one-shot, but my friend, who we shall call Ruki, insisted I did this too. I told her how I was originally do the first chapter (which is this ^^ chocolate kisses) and told me I should do it.

So thank you Ruki for telling me to do this one-shot!

Hope you guys like this one. Sorry that it's short.


	3. Epilogue

I don't own Ouran or the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I only own characters you don't recognize in the story. Towards the end there are some almost mature content but not enough to mark it as mature.

* * *

Epilogue

"Saki Inoue." The head master called.

I stood up, taking a deep breath and pushing aside the Butterflies that were having a party in my stomach.

Walking slowly up the aisle to not trip on my heels, I thought of all the wonderful memories I experienced from high school up 'till this moment.

From going to the Host Club, to getting a crush on Takashi, to actually having a relationship with him, befriending the rest of hosts and learning Haruhi's a girl, graduating Ouran, going to university and going steady with Takashi, I can honestly say these were the best years of my life.

I reached the stadium and walked the small distance to the head master. He smiled warmly at me and shook my left hand while handing me my diploma with his right.

"Congratulations." We turned to the audience, to have our picture taken. The flash went off and I started walking down the stairs and back to my seat. I clenched the paper in my hands, the single paper I had working for since I was a first-year in the university.

"Can you believe it? We're finally getting out of here!" My friend Orihime whispered-yelled. "No more exams or homework. No we can become adults!" I smiled at her energy.

Gazing at the crowd that was seated, I looked for a familiar tall man. It wasn't hard to find him, seeing as he surpassed many people, even when sitting down.

We locked eyes and I gave him a bright smile. He gave a small smile back and nudged Mitsukuni who was next to him.

Mitskuni turned my way and waved wildly once he spotted me. It still amazed me how much he changed.

He was no longer the small third-year who rode Takashi's shoulders. He went through a late growth spurt and was now a 5'6 twenty-four year old adult. Although he grew, he still had his Usa-chan and loved cake with all his heart.

I waved back at him, smirking as his wife, Reiko, tried to calm him down.

"I would like to congratulate everyone who worked hard and succeeded with receiving their degrees." The head master began giving his speech to all the graduating class.

Ten minutes later I was walking through the crowd, looking for my boyfriend and friends.

"Saki-senpai!" A voice called. I turned and saw Haruhi coming towards me with Tamaki in tow.

I sighed. "Haru-chan, I told you, you don't have to call me senpai anymore."

She dismissed my comment. "Congrats!" She placed a hand on her swollen belly.

"Thanks," I bent down to her little guest, "How much longer 'till little Kotoko is born?"

"About a month."

"I can't wait to see my precious daughter!" Tamaki gushed, going off to la-la land.

Haruhi shook her head at him. "Have you and Mori practiced on starting your family?" She teased, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed hard. "H-haruhi!" She laughed.

Suddenly, I didn't feel the sun anymore and felt a large hand circle my waist, pulling me to their side.

I automatically leaned into Takashi.

"Hey Mori." Haruhi greeted.

"Sure, you don't call Takashi senpai, but I get the privilege?" I scoffed.

Takashi chuckled. "You ready to go?" I nodded at him.

"Tell Kyoya and the twins they owe me for not making it to my graduation!" I yelled to Haruhi. She sighed but agreed.

Takashi led me to his limo and sat next to me. The driver drove to our destination, where ever that was.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. "I'm proud of you."

Resting my head on his chest, I grinned. My heart swelled from the comment.

We drove for a while longer before stopping in front of a fancy high class restaurant.

"Takashi..." I had told him I didn't want anything too over the top for my celebration.

"It's only for today." He reasoned. He stared at me with his dark eyes and I couldn't say no.

I let him lead me inside and we were quickly seated at a table in the back.

Throughout the meal we talked about anything and everything, well mostly it was me who talked, but it was a conversation none-the-less.

* * *

After eating, we took a walk in a park. The sun was still out and shone down on us.

We walked towards the center, where there was a fountain and I stood by the ledge.

Music started playing and the crowd dispersed, leaving men and women to dance to the song.

_~Heart beats fast, colors and promises~_

"Whoa, what if someone is proposing!?" I gushed at how cute that was. I was to busy fawning over the song to notice Takashi give me a glance.

_~How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?~_

The couples twirled around and formed a heart.

_~But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.~  
~One step closer.~_

Six people went in the middle of the dancing couples and held giant signs, the words turned towards them.

_~I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more~_

One by one, each person holding a sign flipped them around. My eyes widened in shock to see the host club standing there. Even Kyoya and the twins

_~Time stands still, beauty in all she is~_

I read their signs only to have my heart stop.

_'Saki, will you marry me? __-Takashi'_

I gaped at the words. I turned my head around so fast, I think I got whiplash.

There, on one knee, was Takashi holding a ring, looking up at me. He took my hand in to his and spoke.

"Saki, from the moment we met, I fell in love with you. When we got together on Valentine's day, four years ago, I knew I would never let you go. I love everything about you, your smile, your witty banter, how you treat everyone equally, no matter who they are...I want to keep seeing those things and be at your side until the day we die. I want to wake up every morning and see you right next to me. I don't want to be with anyone that isn't you. Your the only one for me, and I want to be able to call you my wife and create a family with you. Saki Inoue, will you do me the honor of marrying me and become Saki Morinozuka?" I found it difficult to breath. Here Takashi was proposing to me, and talking the longest he ever has, pouring his heart out to me.

Tears pricked my eyes and I gave a weak smirk. "Are you sure? You can't back out if I say yes." I joked.

People around chuckled, including Takashi. "Yes I'm sure."

The tears now ran freely down my cheeks. I nodded. "Yes...I will marry you." Cheers erupted all around us and Takashi smiled, standing up and sliding the ring on my finger.

He kissed me with passion and love, and I returned it with as much emotion as him. He hugged me and swayed me to the music. I still had tears dripping down my face and wiped them.

"I love you Takashi."

"I love you too Saki."

_~I have died everyday waiting for you,_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you,_  
_For a thousand years,_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more...~_

* * *

_**4 months later**_

I paced back and forth in the room.

"Everything's going to be fine." Haruhi said and Ranka nodded in agreement.

"What if he back out at the last minute? What if he's not ready and has someone else?! This is so scary! I think I'm going to be sick."

"That's because your pacing too much."

Takashi had picked Mitsukuni as his best man and I picked Haruhi as my bridesmaid.

"Do I look good? Am I pretty enough? Is my hair okay? He's still here right? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if I forget my vows! Oh God, what if I fall down?!"

Haruhi came up to me and gripped my shoulders. "Calm down! Mori loves you and is waiting to marry you!"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'm good. I'm okay."

The door opened and the wedding coordinator's head popped inside. "It's time to go."

"Ah! What if I mess everything up!?"

.

.

.

"Do you, Saki Inoue, take this man, Takashi Morinozuka, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Takashi Morinozuka, take this woman, Saki Inoue, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then I now announce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled as Takashi leaned in. Everyone clapped for us.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Morinozuka." He told me.

I blushed. Even after all this time, he can still make me blush.

"Come on, let's go party!"

* * *

Takashi opened the door to our suite. It was well pass midnight when the party finally stopped.

Now Takashi was carrying me into the room and sat me gently on the bed.

"Can you believe it? We're married now." I commented.

Takashi nodded and kissed my cheek, trailing downwards. I moaned softly and ran my hand through his hair.

"Takashi..." Said man dropped me back on the mattress and hovered over me. He kissed me with such love, it made me light headed.

I started unbuttoning his suit as much as could with no eyesight.

I felt Takashi's hand go slowly go up my back and lower my zipper. With his help, I got out of my dress and I kissed him.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

"Mommy! Ichigo is pulling my hair!"

"Am not!"

"Children! Do you want a time out?" I scowled at the twins. Tatsuki and Ichigo shook their heads and continued playing with their toys.

I sighed at the two and sat down with Sasuke.

"Hows my little guy? Can you say momma?" Sasuke only answered with babbles. He was almost speaking, but at one and half years old, he could only drool and speak nonsense.

The couch shifted and Takashi kissed my cheek. "Good morning Saki."

Sasuke laughed and reached for his dad. Takashi smiled and lifted him high up and back down. "Good morning 'Kashi."

"How do you feel?" I looked down at my swollen belly.

"Pretty good. I felt her kick a few minutes ago." I playfully glared at him. "You just love getting me pregnant."

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Daddy!" Tatsuki yelled, running to him. Ichigo trailed behind her, his face blank, much like Takashi's.

"Yes?"

"When is Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru coming? They promised me they would help make a dress!"

"Uncle Hikaru promised me to help make a prank on Uncle Tamaki!" Ichigo added.

"He what?" I sighed. Hikaru just had to rub off on Ichigo.

"They'll come over soon." Takashi answered.

"Haruhi told me she's pregnant again." I told him. "She thinks it's a boy this time. I say a girl."

I glanced at the clock. "Aren't you suppose to go to work?"

"I took the day off. I want to be with you guys today."

Sasuke scrunched up his face. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"...Da! Da Da!" Takashi and I looked at each other then at Sasuke.

"He said his first words! He said dad!" Sasuke laughed again before throwing up on Takashi.

"..."

"..."

I burst out laughing at Takashi as he held Sasuke at arm's length. He had baby vomit on his suit and his nose was not pleased by the smell.

"Eww! Sasuke threw up!" Tatsuki screamed.

I grabbed Sasuke and stood up. "Aww, I think that was his way of saying he loves you." I teased.

Takashi only stood up and began walking away.

"Would a kiss make you feel better?" I walked after him trying not to laugh again.

* * *

This is the end of My Sweet Valentine! Thank you Ruki for helping me!

Also thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
